Stephanie Chung
Stephanie Chung is Jack's girlfriend, and the main antagonist of the creepypasta known as "The Cell Phone Game", and makes a cameo in "Alternate 21328". Stephanie was bright and cheery before she joined the game. Once a participant, Stephanie only cared for herself, going as far as to manipulating her boyfriend in order to survive. She didn't care about the lives of the people she made disappear, and even tried to directly kill someone, Rottenbacher, just to survive. History While Sam is introducing Jack to kids at the school, Jack meets Stephanie. Jack hears rumors of Stephanie being a jerk, doing things like putting viagra in people's food, but shrugs it off as false. Over the next two years, Jack and Stephanie develop a bond, before she asks him out, to which he agrees. During 12th grade, Stephanie tells Jack that she had a sleepover with a group of people who told her how to do the Cell Phone game. She tells him how to do the game, and reveals she plans on joining it. He tells her not to, and she grudgingly agrees. However, she approaches him the next day, and show him the text that confirms she is a part of the game. She then tells him she cursed Rebecca, a girl that goes to school there, and doesn't regret cursing her. She thinks it is a joke until two weeks later, Rebecca is announced missing at the school. Stephanie runs off, realizing the game is real. Jack catches up to her, and she tells him she is going to curse another person she thinks no one likes in order to get more time to find her object. She then curses Rottenbacher, a Neo Nazi at the school, who encounters her about it later. He tells her he can't be cursed because he already joined the game, and has found his object, which Jack and her believe to be his cilice, which causes him to limp. After two weeks, Stephanie fears what will happen to her, and asks Jack to sleep with her. He goes into her room through the window, and describes the experience as "bittersweet." Stephanie wakes up early to prevent her parents from going into her room, and they leave. Jack wakes up in a worry, and when Stephanie comes in, he believes the game was just a series of coincidences. However, two weeks later, 9 people, including Sam, go missing. Jack realizes she cursed them to get two more weeks worth of time, and confronts her. He realizes she is now nothing more than a selfish shell concerned about herself, and that she will eliminate anyone she can in order to stay alive. Stephanie then claims she will accept her fate, and gives up on looking for an object. Stephanie asks Jack if she can sleep with him since it will be her last night alive, however, her true intentions are to steal Jack's gun so that she can force Rottenbacher to give her his cilice. She steals the gun and goes over to Rottenbacher's apartment, having him at gunpoint when Jack arrives. Rottenbacher gives Stephanie the cilice, and warns her that she will pay for the lives of the other kids. Jack drives Stephanie home, and when Stephanie goes inside, the kidnapper immediately starts trying to break into her house. She calls Jack in a desperate attempt for help, but the kidnapper breaks in and starts to drag her off. She desperately claws at the floor, but only ends up breaking her nails off, which causes her to bleed. She then disappears with the kidnapper, her fate unknown. Jack however, notices that even though the cilice on Rottenbacher is gone, Rottenbacher is still fine. He then takes note that Rottenbacher still wears a Nazi armband. Navigation Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Psychopath Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Female Category:Inconclusive Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Summoners Category:Paranoid Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Villains by Proxy